


(One Last Time) Tell Me Wonderful Things

by malec_killed_maeve



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Death, Future Fic, Immortality, M/M, extremely sad, go ahead and murder me, scratch that it's downright depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_killed_maeve/pseuds/malec_killed_maeve
Summary: Alec's life comes to an end, and he spends his last moments with the one who drastically changed it.





	(One Last Time) Tell Me Wonderful Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so bear with me. Just something that's been eating me alive. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
>  
> 
> You have been warned.

   Alec raised a wrinkled hand shakily to his husband’s cheeks. His shallow breaths became softer. Magnus bent down until their noses touched. Tiny beads of liquid hung from his eyelashes.

   “One last time, Magnus,” Alec rasps. “Tell me something wonderful.”

   The warlock blinks his cat eyes once. The dull ache in his chest that grew ever since he made a family with his Shadowhunter suddenly blazed wildly. “My dear Alexander,” somehow he was able to speak without his voice breaking. He would be strong. He needed to be; for Alec. “What a marvellous adventure you have dragged me into.”

   Alec bumps their noses tenderly. “More,” he croaks.

   “I’ll watch over our sons, keep them away from harm and love them. Make sure they get the full experience of life like we did. With redoubled efforts, now, as I’m going to have to do it for the both us,” Magnus says as he runs his thumb on Alec’s pale cheekbones.

   “I love you,” Alec mouths.

   “I love you too. And I will continue to do so, my love.” He had hoped it said all the things he could not bear to utter. He knew it was time to say it all. He knew they were nearing the end. But he had already done that yesterday, and the days before. Today he would not let the burden of his immortality reach into the bubble that was meant only for peacefulness. Today, he would only speak of wonderful things as his husband had requested. Today, he would let Alec die a happy and contented man. “You’ll stay here,” Magnus says as he points his heart. “You and Max and Rafe. As long as air rushes through my lungs and blood pumps in my veins. You’ll stay here because I’ll carry you with me all the time. In every single thing that I do.”

   Alec’s steady gaze overflows with affection. Slowly, the corners of his mouth lift up as he grants Magnus one last blissful smile. They stare at each other until it is only them in a single pocket of space. Magnus Lightwood-Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, the only two residents of the world they have built from heartbreak, hopelessness, misery, and loneliness to life, colour, harmony, and purpose.  

   Time dramatically slowed down as the luminous brilliance left Alec’s blue eyes. His lids fluttered close, and a primal cry left Magnus’s lips. It felt as if the absolute best part of his very long life has come to an end, and there was nothing he could do about it. Nights after nights he had tried to imagine a world without his Alexander, and yet nothing prepared him for this mixed feeling of sorrow, anguish, hollowness, and finality.

   He takes a few more moments to remember what it feels like to be close to someone you love with every single fibre of your being. With hot tears flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall, he straightens up. Already he feels weaker. Weaker than he’s ever felt before.  

   “Rest well, my beloved Alexander. Ave atque vale,” he whispers to the wind. Then he braces himself to tell everyone—his sons, Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary—that the love of his life has left them.    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't hunt me down and kill me. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love Malec with all my heart and even if the thought of both of them being immortal is a magical thought, I believe this is how it will go down. (CC was definitely foreshadowing it in Lord of Shadows when Alec shoots back at Zara near the end.) So in a way this is how I'm readying myself for it. And if you've noticed, there is way less dialogue for a death scene, but I think they've come to a point where they speak with their eyes.
> 
> I accept snot-filled tissues and rage-fueled replies.


End file.
